


A Funny Thing Happened On My Way To The Sea

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Gaberiel Yaslana.Legolas gets 'delayed' on his way to the sea by a certain Elf. (I guess its an odd pairing. not really sure though)
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	A Funny Thing Happened On My Way To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Author's Notes: First of all I must really thank my editor, Megumi Takahashii. (Arigato!) Next of all, this is AU and SLASH. If you don't like it, too bad.

Chapter 1- To The Sea!  
  
The sea called; crashing waves and salty brine carried on the wind, only to wrap around the trtees and weave through the forests.  
The sea called, luring in eyes of sapphire and a heart full of sorrow.  
The sea called, for there was nothing to bind him to these shores. The King was dead.  
  
Barefeet dangled into the depths of a small pool, slender legs hanging off the edge of a broken tree-limb. The water reflected an Elf with golden hair and serence blue eyes that stared ahead, or perhaps it was back and into the past. The forest frreen the Elf wore offset his pale skin and blonde hair. One arm was balaned atop of his right knee, as his left was hanging low to touch the water. It was picture perfect. A blonde prince in the middle of a forest glade. But something called this prince, something stronger than the few ties that had bound him here before. King Elessar was dead; and now there was no need for the last of the living Fellowship to stay. He wanted to see the ocecan, to hear the cry of the gulls and be free of the land that held so many memories for him.  
"What are you doing here?" A proud, but not overly offending voice brroke the illusion. Legolas Greenleaf stood, unchanged frfom the first time he had joined the Fellowship, except in mind.  
"Only passing through, on my way tot he sea," Legolas answered, bending low to collect his packs and shoes. He should have known this gladee would not be undisturbed for long. This area lay within the Northern Fences of Lothlorien, and the Elf Haldir was always on watch. Haldi was prideful, as Elves went, and could seem overly arrogant to some, but he still carried the untainted Elven beauty.   
"You know that you are welcome at Lothlorien, Legolas," Haldir commented, raising an eyebrow, as if to question the other Elf. Legolas smiled, a little sadly, and slipped on his shoes.  
"I would not want to impost myself upon your hospitality, and I have nothing more that binds me here," With that the Prince of Mirkwood scooped up his few bags and started to leave the clearing. He had already visisted the Shire, and passed by the Cadharas. His mind sifted through the memories he had shared with the late members of the Fellowship. Soon he would journey to the Fangorn forest, and to Minas Tirith before departing on a ship to sail the seas.  
"You did not get to see the trrees on the way to Lothlorien the last time you were here," Haldir remarked, and Legolas had to smile again. He could recall that day as if it had been the day before this. His hands clenched the rough leather of his packs, and he felt torn. Sorrow such as this was stilkl new to his heart; the Elf had spent much of his time watching Aragorn from afar. Only Gimli had known of the Elf's feelings, and the dwarf had taken that knowledge to his grave.  
"I am on a schedule to meet with the sea," Legolas answered, though in his heart he did not want to remember more of Aragorn than he had too. The mad had aged well, and only in death had he been frail. Irrationally, Legolas was afraid of remembering and afraid of that frailness. He had stood beside Aragorn for all his life, and never oncee had the man shown any kind of weakness.  
"I am quite sure that the sea will not disappear tomorrow, Legolas," A hand touched his shoulder, commanding him (in such a ~Haldir way~) to turn and come to Lothlorien. It was rather amazing how the other Elf had such a commanding presence without even being seen.  
"Then I am persueded," Legolas answered, and he turned to walk the way to Lothlorien.  
The walk was as wonderous as Legolas had expected it to be, the great boughs of the trees hanging low, as if bowing. If Haldir was a protector of such a placec, Legolas felt that he had a right to be an arrogant prick. They walked mostly in silence, for Legolas did not initiate any conversation, and Haldir did not push it.  
Hidden beneath his shirt, Legolas kept a necklace close to his heart. A pendant dangled from it, the coat of arms King Elessar's men had born and which Aragorn himself had devised. Unconciously, Legolas' fingers brushed the cool metal through the thin cloth of his shirt and his mind wandered.  
"Aragorn would have loved this," he muttered, glancing above them at the light filtering between the leaves. If Hadlir heard, he gave no indication. Once they reached the gates of Lothlorien, which had changed little besideds the loss of Galadriel, Haldir excused himself, to go back to the Nothern Fence.  
"I will join you later. Do not leave." Legolas barely heard him; he was lost in memories again. It was a curse given to him, he supposed, that he always could remember things, even if he bid himself not too.  
  
Legolas picked a spot for himself, under a trree in the valley of Lothlorien. Carefully he drew the necklace from beneath his shirt and held it in front of his eyes; the metal disk spun with a flick of his wrist. Sparkling and turning the medallion was a ball of silver. Under his breath the Elf hummed, a sad song, but with no words to express the loneliness and sorrow. Branches of the tree bent low, to mimic those of a weeping willow, and to leave him in peace with his sadness. / _I cannot imagine if it hurt worse now, or when Aragorn announced his marriage to Arwen,/_ he mused. But that thought was swiftly gone, and soon he was lost again in his song. Crystalline tears trickled from his eyes and fell like tiny diamonds to the ground; each one holding a precious memory. The tree bent closer, and added its own soft whisper of a melody. The sad song of the trees and the sorrowful hum of an Elf floated through Lothlorien; a tragedy carried on the wind.  



End file.
